This invention relates to ambulatory devices for physically handicapped persons and, specifically, to a manually driven mobile prone stander for positioning and supporting the physically handicapped person in a substantially vertical or standing position.
Mobile prone standers are generally known in the art and representative examples of these devices may be found in the patent literature. For example, mobile prone standers or similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,167; 4,968,050; 4,779,881; 4,744,578; and 4,620,714. Such devices are for the most part manually driven and include various body supporting members arranged to support a person who is otherwise unable to stand on his/her own, and these devices and the various support components are often constructed with various degrees of adjustability to adapt the device to a particular person.
The known prone stander designs, however, are generally complex constructions which are not "user friendly" in the sense that the various adjustments are often difficult and often unsatisfactory in terms of the degree to which they are able to be adapted to the specific requirements of each individual user, recognizing that the stander may be used by several persons each day. The present invention seeks to alleviate these problems by providing a relatively simple prone stander construction with easily adjustable components which provide maximum flexibility and adjustability. In addition, because of the ease of assembly and disassembly, the prone stander in accordance with this invention is easily adaptable to physical therapy programs which call for a progressive lessening of reliance on specific support components of the stander.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the prone stander is centered about a main frame and wheel assembly which includes a one-piece generally L-shaped center support and a rear extension which is pivotally secured to the center support. The main wheel assembly includes a pair of large diameter wheels inwardly canted at their upper portions to facilitate grasping and rotating by the user. Smaller diameter casters are mounted to the forward and rearward ends of the rear extension of the main frame assembly, i.e., along the longitudinal axis of the stander.
The center support is preferably of single piece construction, with a forward generally horizontal section integrally joined to an upstanding section by a curved intermediate portion. This center support includes a pair of outwardly facing side channels extending the full length of the member, as well as a center groove which is formed in the bottom and rear surfaces, respectively, of the support. In other words, the groove opens downwardly in the forward section of the center support and rearwardly in the upstanding section of the center support.
The rear extension, which may be a structural metal channel, is formed with an open slot facing downwardly along the length of the lower surface of the extension. This rear extension fits within the center groove of the center support and is pivotally secured to the center support by means of a pin. The pivotal movement of the rear extension relative to the center support is adjustable by means of a spring loaded adjustment mechanism operable via a rotating knob located at the forward end of the forward, generally horizontal section of the center support. Since the body supporting components are secured to the center support, adjustment of the center support permits the user to be secured within the stander at different angles of inclination relative to vertical, as explained further below.
This main frame assembly as described above provides for the support stability and mobility of the entire prone stander unit.
More specifically, the various body support members are secured to the upstanding section of the center support. For example, combined foot and knee support assemblies are adjustably secured within the side channels of the center support. Not only are the combined foot and knee support assemblies movable up and down within the side channels of the center support, but the foot support elements are also independently adjustable. Cushioned knee pads are also provided which are virtually infinitely independent of the position of the subassemblies relative to the center support.
A pelvic, back and head support subassembly is also adjustably mounted on the center support of the main frame assembly. Here again, the pelvic, back and head support components are not only adjustable relative to the center support, but each of the back and head supports also have cushioned pads which are themselves independently adjustably mounted on the subassembly.
A chest and chin support subassembly is provided and similarly mounted for adjustable movement along the upstanding section of the center support. Again, cushioned pads are provided which are adjustable independently of the center support mounting arrangement.
A tray subassembly is provided which includes forearm and elbow supports. The tray subassembly is easily assembled and disassembled from the center support of the prone stander unit, and is also virtually infinitely adjustable within a horizontal plane. The forearm and elbow supports are mounted within the planar tray element and are themselves independently adjustable in any direction within the horizontal plane of the tray.
Another feature of the invention is the provision for a pouch or bag for carrying the user's personal belongings or other contents which may be easily fastened to the prone stander.
The entire prone stander unit of this invention is designed for quick and easy assembly and disassembly, and for quick and easy adjustment of all body support components in order to adapt the stander to a particular user. This is particularly important since each user of the unit has their own requirements as to size, body orientation and the like, and each may have different therapy programs which require certain adjustments, additions or omissions of the various components.
It should further be noted that the stander as described herein will accommodate users of various sizes, although it is preferably to have both a child's version and an adult version to insure a full range of applicability to all physically handicapped persons requiring the use of such units.
Thus, in accordance with a first exemplary embodiment of the invention, there is provided a prone stander frame assembly comprising a main frame subassembly including:
a) a generally L-shaped frame member having a forwardly extending base portion and an upstanding portion; PA1 b) a frame extension member pivotally secured to the forwardly extending base portion of the generally L-shaped frame member and extending rearwardly thereof; PA1 c) a main wheel assembly including a pair of relatively large diameter wheels secured to the upstanding portion on either side thereof; and PA1 d) relatively small diameter support wheels mounted in axially aligned relationship on said frame extension member forwardly and rearwardly of the main wheel assembly.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a prone stander comprising a main frame assembly; a pair of main, laterally aligned wheels and at least a third support wheel mounted to the frame assembly; and a plurality of support elements for supporting a person on the main frame assembly in a substantially upright orientation, the plurality of support elements including a pair of foot support plates each of which is pivotally secured to a support member adjustably mounted on the main frame assembly, each foot support plate having separately adjustable toe and heel supports removably secured thereto.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a prone stander comprising a main frame assembly; a pair of main, laterally aligned wheels and at least a third support wheel mounted to the frame assembly; and a plurality of support elements for supporting a person on the main frame assembly in a substantially upright orientation, the plurality of support elements including a pair of knee supports secured to the main frame assembly, each said knee support comprising a right angle bracket having two perpendicularly oriented plates, interior surfaces of which are provided with hook and loop fastener material, and a substantially kidney-shaped pad having complementary hook and loop fastener material on a back side of the pad, such that the pad is adjustably securable to the plates.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a prone stander comprising a main frame assembly; a pair of main, laterally aligned wheels and at least a third support wheel mounted to the frame assembly along a longitudinal axis of the main frame assembly; and a plurality of support elements for supporting a person on the main frame assembly in a substantially upright orientation, the plurality of support elements including a pelvic support assembly slidably mounted on a substantially upright member of the main frame assembly, the pelvic support assembly projecting rearwardly of the upright member and including a vertical extension mounted for movement toward and away from the upright member.
In still another aspect, the invention provides a tray assembly for a prone stander, the tray assembly comprising a supporting frame adjusted for mounting on the prone stander, the supporting frame having first fastener elements thereon; a substantially planar tray element having upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface having second fastener elements thereon which are complementary to the first fastener elements for mounting the tray element to the supporting frame in a substantially horizontal orientation; and a pair of forearm and elbow supports adjustably secured to the tray element for movement in any horizontal direction within the plane of the tray element.